Love Me Love Me Not
Love Me Love Me Not was a romance-based quiz show produced by CKVU-TV Vancouver that "makes the world go round". It was based on an Italian format called M'ama Non M'ama (Loves Me Loves Me Not). Gameplay Main Game Two contestants of the same sex competed against each other, facing a panel of three members of the opposite sex. Each game alternated between men "chasing" women and women chasing men. The two "eager rivals" competed to capture the whole panel, who did their best to avoid capture. Round 1 All the panelists started with $100. The champion contestant chose one of the three panelists, who asked a true/false question. All of the questions on this show pertained to love, sex, relationships, etc. The contestant had to correctly judge the statement in order to "capture" the panelist, otherwise the panelist received $100. The challenger did the same with one of the remaining panelists, and the champion tried to capture the remaining panelist. Round 2 Starting with the challenger, each player tries to capture one of the as-yet-unclaimed panelists. This time, if a contestant failed to capture a panelist, the panelist received $200. Once all three players were captured, each player attempted to capture one of their opponent's panelists until one player won the game by capturing all three panelists, or the game reached its limit of ten questions (this total was nine if the champion was ahead when all three panelists were first captured). The winner of the game received $1,000 and the panelist with the most money kept it and also won the game. By the time the show also started airing in the United States, the limit was expanded to twelve questions, and in Round 2 each panelist earned $100 for evading a contestant and each contestant could aim to capture any panelist he or she did not already have, even if the other contestant had already captured that panelist. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, a tiebreaker question (always numerical) was asked to whichever side (sometimes both). Main Contestants The hostess asked the question to the main contestants if they had the same number of captures. In a manner similar to Card Sharks, the champion guessed what the actual number was, while the challenger guessed whether the champion's guessed was higher or lower than the actual answer. To win, the challenger's higher/lower answer had to be correct; but if the answer was the opposite or if the champion's guess was right on the nose, the champion won. The Panel =2-Panelist Mode = If two panelists were tied in money, they continued asking questions (but only to the winning contestant), alternating turns until one of them fooled him/her first, at which point that panelist won an additional $100 and the game (the contestant received a $100 bonus for each correct answer in this case). If the maximum number of questions was already asked, the tied panelists would play the same question as the main contestants did. The panelist closer to the left (newer panelists started on the right-hand side) gave a numerical answer while the other guessed if the actual answer was higher or lower. The winner of the question won the game and the additional $100. =3-Panelist Mode = If all three panelists were tied, they each wrote down their best guess to the tiebreaker question, and the panelist with the closest estimate was declared the winner and received the additional $100. ---- Losing panelists still received $100 and remained on the panel for a maximum of five games, or until they made it to the bonus round. The winners of the game went on to play the bonus game called "The Chase Around the Daisy". The Chase Around the Daisy (Bonus Round) The winning contestant and panelist played on a giant daisy with eight petals numbered clockwise from 1 to 8. The contestant started at petal #1 and the panelist started on petal #6. Shafer asked the contestant a series of true/false questions, and the contestant advanced one petal for a correct answer, while the panelist advanced one petal for an incorrect answer. The contestant had to catch up to the panelist within 50 seconds (later reduced to 45 seconds, and ultimately 40 by the time the show made it to the United States). If the contestant succeeded, that contestant won a new car (always a Pontiac Fiero) plus $700 in cash. (later on the contestant would win just the car) If time ran out, the panelist won $100 of the contestant's $700 for each petal that separated them in whichever direction was a greater distance (later, only the panelist won money in this case). If the panelist caught the contestant on account of too many incorrect responses, the game ended and the panelist received $1,400 (later a trip to the Best Western Plaza Hotel in Waikiki, HI). ---- Win or lose, the panelist became the challenger in the next game. Players remained as contestants until they won the bonus round, or were eliminated. Straddling Games usually straddled episodes, meaning time could run out in the middle of a game, and it would have to be completed on the next episode. Trivia The show itself was based on the Italian format that originally aired on Retequattro from 1983 until 1985 along with the two failed Alex Trebek pilots for ABC in 1984 from America as M'ama Non M'ama ("Loves Me, Loves Me Not"). Links Rules for Love Me Love Me Not YouTube Videos Intro for Love Me Love Me Not The Chase Around the Daisy Bonus Game Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Themed Quiz Category:Foreign Formats Category:Global Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1986 premieres Category:1987 endings Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows